


In Your Own Words

by youarefire



Series: Genesis [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: You run your fingers 'cross my lipsNo, I never felt like this before





	In Your Own Words

**Author's Note:**

> You say you want to be my girl,  
> in your own words

"You know, for someone who's usually super vocal, you've been really quiet these days." Stacie narrowed her eyes at the woman sitting next to her.

They were having a quiet afternoon together at Stacie's place. The sunlight spilling into the room, casting a soft orange hue on the walls of the spacious open plan loft. Stacie was reading some articles on her phone, while Aubrey was catching up on some reading, her legs spread out across Stacie's lap.

On the surface, it seemed like a completely normal afternoon. In fact, they'd spent countless hours doing exactly what they were doing now. 

But something felt off.

Yes, Aubrey's usually quiet during these moments but she was being a little _too_ quiet. No whispered gasps or noises while reading, and Stacie was pretty sure Aubrey's been on the same page of her book for the past 20 minutes. 

"Hm?" Aubrey tore her gaze away from her book and looked at Stacie with a lazy smile, "What was that?"

Stacie sighed and turned so that they were face to face on the couch, she crossed her legs, and re-positioned Aubrey's legs so they were on either side of her hips. Aubrey raised a brow at the mildly compromising position. 

"You're being quiet." 

Aubrey gave her a questioning look, "I was reading..."

"Bree, you've been on the same page for like a million years. I know how fast you read, there's no way you were _actually_ reading."

"Oooh, well aren't we super observant today." Aubrey smiled widely. "Everything's fine, I'm just tired." She said as she closed her book and sat a bit straighter.

The brunette chuckled, running her hands up and down Aubrey's thighs as she whispered, "I'm always observant when it comes to you."

"Mhm, Sure you are."

Stacie mocked offense and scoffed, "Whateverrr!" She beamed, "Come here."

She grasped the ends of Aubrey's shirt and pulled the blonde towards her, onto her lap. Their bodies molding and fitting together so seamlessly. 

Aubrey wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend and kissed her softly. Stacie placed a hand against Aubrey's cheek and deepened their kiss. They stayed that way for a few moments, perfectly content in the lazy rhythm of the moment. 

Once they parted, Stacie kept her forehead against Aubrey's. She ran her thumb across Aubrey's lips and Aubrey felt like her chest was about to explode. Her heart felt so full. Her head was spinning. There were so many things she wanted to say in that moment but she couldn't. She never could. There were no words... No words to properly convey how Stacie makes her feel. And even if there were words that she could formulate into sentences, they'd die at the tip of her tongue. She'd be a stuttering, mumbling mess.

Because Stacie's right, for someone who's known to be very vocal, Aubrey has been quiet lately. But if she only knew why.

If she only knew the reason behind her silence... She was speechless. Always.

If Stacie could read her mind, she'd know. She'd know how Aubrey truly felt. She'd know how Aubrey died at the wake of Stacie's eyes, how she'd come back to life at the sound of Stacie's voice, how her laugh kept her going, how her lips kept her grounded, and how her arms were Aubrey's safe place. 

But how could she possible know all this? When each time she tries to, there were just...  _no words._

 _Stupid nerves,_ Aubrey thought.

 _"_ What's going on in that head of yours, hm?"

The blonde shrugged in response.

"Babe-" Stacie brushed Aubrey's hair back, and brushed her nose against hers. "Tell mee."

"I- I don't- like, I can't really tell you becau-"

"Aubrey, you can tell me anything. You know that."

"Yes, of course I know that. But the thing is," Aubrey took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and looked Stacie in the eyes, "I'm- uh.. well, see the thing is-"

There it was again, the nerves. She breathed out, focusing on the feeling of the small patterns Stacie was tracing on the base of her spine.

"The things is, there are no words. I can't find them. That's why I can't tell you because I'm literally at a loss for words. But-" 

"But?"

"I want to tell you everything. I really do. Everything I'm feeling. Everything that I feel for you. For us. I'm just, I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"You're speechless."

"That's so corny." The blonde laughed softly.

"I know it is. But it's okay to be speechless. I tend to have that effect on people." Stacie teased with a wink.

"Oh my god, I hate you. You're full of it." Aubrey scoffed. 

"Okay but seriously. It's not a big deal. It's okay that you're having a hard time expressing your feelings. It's not something you should be super concerned about."

"No, it's not okay. The fact that I can't tell my own girlfriend how I feel about her is pretty fucking concerning. Considering how, like you said earlier, how vocal I am. I mean, I talk A LOT. I talk for a living! Like I should be able to talk about how I feel about you."

"Baby, it's _okay_." Stacie cupped Aubrey's face and in the most sincere tone she could manage she said, "You don't have to say anything. **I know**."

"Know what?"

"How you feel about me."

"What?" Aubrey squeaked, confused. "No you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"I mean, you do. But you don't."

"oh, but I do. Trust me, I know. I hear you loud and clear."

"Okay you know, but you don't _know_ know."

"Oh- my god." Stacie mumbled under her breath. "I do, know.. know." She frowned at her words, she couldn't believe the conversation they were having "Trust me."

"Ha, but you don't _actually_ know."

"But I _actually_ do know."

"You think you do."

"I know I do."

"You think you know you do!"

"Oh my god babe! Stop!" Stacie laughed, "I know! Seriously. With all my heart, I know!"

"Whaaaattt? No. There's _no_ way." Aubrey searched Stacie eyes for any sign of doubt but all she saw was poise and resolution. "Wait..."

"Mhhhmmmm."

A smile crept to their lips.

"Waaaaiittt. You know?"

"Yes you stubborn ass! I do." Stacie chuckled endearingly. 

"Okay.. so.. you know that.."

"That you're head over heels in love with me? Yes, of course I do baby."

Aubrey didn't know how to respond, she was speechless. AGAIN! _Damn you Stacie Conrad._

"How? I mean, like? How would you have known? We've only been dating for a lil' over a month, you couldn't have possibly..."

"I told you, I'm observant when it comes to you. You've told me you love me a hundred times, in your own words."

Aubrey grabbed the back of Stacie's head and crashed her lips against hers. She kissed Stacie with everything within her. She worshiped her lips, her tongue hungrily dancing against Stacie's, her hands desperately tugging at her hair. 

Stacie trailed open mouthed kisses along Aubrey's cheek, down to her jaw, then nipped and sucked her way to the crook of Aubrey's neck. 

"I love you." Stacie breathed against the blonde's collar bone, "I love you so much." She confessed between each kiss. 

There was nothing more that needed to be said, she didn't need a verbal response from Aubrey because she knew. Wholeheartedly Stacie knew how much Aubrey loved her. 

But Aubrey said it anyway, in the heated moment of passion, while she was riding the immense wave of pleasure, completely bare, and panting against Stacie's skin, she summed up all the words that she couldn't say into three simple words.

_I love you._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reeeeeally quick drabble! I love these idiots sfm


End file.
